Past Lives: The Bronze Age
by Jet556
Summary: Inspired by the art of SariSpy56 and characters used with her permission. In the Egyptian court, treachery and jealousy plays out in all of its tragic glory as a Grand Vizier plots the death of Egypt's Crown Prince in order to seize the throne and make the Prince's fiancee his queen. This leads to one of the Prince's friends to turn to the most unlikely of allies: an Achaean prince
1. ACT I

**Dramatis Personae**

The Noble Riei, Young Prince of Egypt, more reserved than his Achaean counterpart (Randy's past life)

The Beautiful Omorose, Riei's fiancée and one of his closest friends, has no love for Khaba (Theresa's past life)

The Wily Sadiki, one of Riei's closest friends and son of the High Priest of Ra, more likable than some others who can be named (Howard's past life)

The Treacherous Khaba, Riei's royal vizier, intends to kill Riei so he can rule Egypt and marry Omorose (Steven's past life)

The Tragic Khaemwaset, a would-be hero whose head has been filled with tales of his father being Amun, he's got a good heart (Niall's past life)

The Vengeful Akagamunas, Prince of Achaea who intends to conquer Egypt and Hatti, more hotheaded than his Egyptian counterpart (Ken's past life)

**ACT I**

_Memphis, Egypt. A room in Riei's palace_

"And I hear that Akagamunas has been wounded by a Hittite spear!" A young Egyptian man, with a somewhat plump appearance, spoke to the three who were present. "The fool thinks he can take Hatti! Ten days into his conquest and he's still nowhere near Hattusa. He'll be dead long before gets there, leaving us with nothing to worry about. No more hearing about how he'll kill you, Riei, because your father killed his in a war!"

Riei, the young Prince of Egypt, looked aside to his fiancée Omorose. Talk of that Achaean prince was something he preferred not to hear. "We shouldn't take him lightly, Sadiki. Akagamunas has sacked every place that isn't Achaean on his way to Hatti. If he should succeed in conquering Hatti we'll have to defend ourselves. I'd rather not see him take Omorose as a war prize."

"No, need to fear that Great One!" Khaba, Riei's vizier, put a reassuring hand on the shoulder of his prince. "I hear that Akagamunas is so faithful to his Klytemnestra that he'd never touch another woman."

Riei wasn't so sure about that. He had met Akagamunas once before and only needed that one time to know what the Achaean was like.

He had met Akagamunas on the day of his father's funeral. Akagamunas and his younger brother Atrides had been brought by their uncle, the current King of Achaea to pay their respect to the late Pharaoh. Not even a second has passed before Akagamunas had pulled a knife to try and kill Riei. The Achaean Prince had shown a brief interest in Omorose, it had been so brief that it passed after a minute.

Atrides was dead now. Killed by Hittite pirates who had sacked Sparta. They had cut off his head, fed his body to ravenous hound and now Atrides' head was hanging from the walls of Hattusa. It was understandable that Akagamunas would want to conquer Hatti first before Egypt.

Riei's father had never been so disrespectful when he had killed Akagamunas'.

Just then, a boy shorter than Sadiki ran into the room with a dagger drawn. He didn't run for Riei, he ran for Khaba. Quickly, Sadiki grabbed the boy who struggled to get out of Sadiki's grip and plunge his dagger into Khaba's heart.

Omorose, who had been sitting on the floor next to Riei's chair, stood up in shock. "Khaemwaset! What is the meaning of this?"

The boy Khaemwaset, for that was his name, pointed his dagger at Khaba. "Most gracious prince, kind princess, good… Uh, Sadiki…" Sadiki looked less than impressed. "Khaba is—" Khaemwaset didn't get any further. Khaba took the boy's dagger and plunged it into Khaemwaset's heart.

Shocked, the Prince, his fiancée and Sadiki all looked at the Grand vizier. "The boy's mad! He actually believes he's the son of Amun, with that belief who's to say he wouldn't want to kill you next, my prince."

Riei looked down at the body of Khaemwaset. People had said his father was the god Amun himself. Since Amun was the King of the Gods, Khaemwaset probably would want to become Pharoah. However, Khaemwaset had never done anything without good reason. His distrust of Khaba was known to all but no one had really known why. But then again Khaemwaset had some difficulty trusting Riei and Sadiki once, while always being able to trust Omorose.

Kneeling down, Riei placed a hand on Khaemwaset's head. "Rest well, my friend."

()

_A tomb outside of Memphis._

Seventy days passed. In that time, Akagamunas and his army had made it to Hattusa. The siege had been going on for twenty-three days with no sign of victory for either side. As for those of Egypt, Khaemwaset had been given a tomb worthy of his divine father. And Khaba? He had been given a tool to kill Riei.

Khaba was a person with a plan. Kill Riei, become Egypt's ruler, marry Omorose. Khaemwaset had always been the type of person to sneak around when it suited him and Khaba had always been one to talk to his reflection when it suited him. Khaemwaset must have simply heard Khaba one time. But now Khaemwaset was dead and Khaba had a weapon or minion, whichever he'd use Khaemwaset for.

Standing before the sarcophagus with the Scroll of Thoth in his hand, Khaba resurrected Khaemwaset. This could have been considered the ultimate blasphemy or sacrilege but the end justified the means.

Rising from the sarcophagus, Khaemwaset's mummy looked at Khaba with a dead look in its eyes. Khaemwaset's soul was in a new body now. Khaba had no idea what his minion had been reborn as: Egyptian, Achaean, Hittite or maybe even some far off person whom the people of those mighty nations had never even heard.

"Khaemwaset… I call you from death to make me Pharaoh of Egypt! By doing so you will make Omorose my queen!" Khaba took a step forward to look the mummy in the eye. "You will kill Riei. Strangle him in his bed." The mummy made no sound, no gesture that it understood what Khaba was saying. "Now go! Do the deed!"

And with that, the mummy started its trek to Memphis in the dark of the night. Although the soul of Khaemwaset no longer resided in the body, it still knew the way. With the soul of Khaemwaset no longer residing in the body, there would be no hesitation when it came to strangling Riei. It obeyed whoever held the Scroll of Thoth!

()

_Memphis, Egypt. The throne room in the palace _

Where was Khaba? Riei looked at the faces in his throne room. His Grand Vizier was nowhere to be seen. His beloved Omorose was here, as was good Sadiki, so where was Khaba?

The lucky vizier wasn't dying of boredom listening to this old windbag of a priest talking about foreign affairs.

"And there is a pestilence in Arzawa so trade might be slow." This night was slow. All anyone wanted to do right now was go to bed. "A son has been born to the King of Hatti. We'll have to send some tribute as soon as the siege of Hattusa is over." Riei and Omorose both rolled their eyes. Talk of that war was all anything was talking about. Would the Achaeans win? Would the Hittites win? It was more than annoying.

Riei stood up. "I think that is enough for tonight."

()

_Memphis, Egypt. Riei's bedchamber_

As Riei climbed into his bed, a sound came to his ears. The sound of heavy footsteps! Those weren't Omorose's footsteps! By the light of the moon, an undead abomination appeared.

A living mummy! Who was responsible for this?

With outstretched hands, the mummy came closer. Riei retreated and came back with a burning torch and made short work of the mummy. Like an Achaean or Hittite, the mummy was laid to rest.

()

_Memphis, Egypt. The throne room in the palace_

The next morning, a great discussion was held. A living mummy attacking the prince! The Scroll of Thoth stolen!

What madness was this?

"No doubt we have brought down the wrath of Amun for killing Khaemwaset!" said Khaba. The treacherous vizier was working hard to cover his trail.

"You mean you brought down the wrath of Amun!" objected Sadiki. "You're the one who killed Khaemwaset! You brought down Amun's wrath! Nobody else!"

"Excuse me but why would a god need to steal the Scroll of Thoth?" asked Omorose. Her question brought up a good point. Why would a god need the Scroll of Thoth? Being a god, Amun could just use his divine power to bring the mummy back to life not as a living mummy but as an ordinary human being. "I say there are daggers in men's smiles."

Omorose's comment caused Riei to look at all present. Who would do something so heinous as to resurrect a mummy and send it to kill him?

**Notes**

The Scroll of Thoth comes from the 1932 film "The Mummy." The talk about the soul no longer residing in Khaemwaset's body also comes from the film. Khaemwaset's mummy is more based on Kharis who appeared in the films "The Mummy's Hand", "The Mummy's Tomb", "The Mummy's Ghost" and "The Mummy's Curse" than Imhotep.

The name "Akagamunas" is the name of the historical Agamemnon, best know for leading the Achaeans (Ancient Greeks) in the Trojan War. The historical Trojans were Hittites. The Egyptians themselves fought the Hittites in the Battle of Kadesh when Ramesses II was Pharaoh and Muwatalli II King of the Hittites. A peace treaty was later concluded between Ramesses and a later Hittite king known as Hattusili III. One would think Egypt would care a people they have a peace treaty with are being conquered. How about sending help?

Khaba telling the mummy to strangle Riei in his bed comes from a scene in the Shakespearean tragedy "Othello" where Iago, the play's villain, tells Othello to strangle Desdemona, Othello's wife whom he believes is being unfaithful, in her bed. Akagamunas is loosely based off of Fortinbras from Shakespeare's "Hamlet" and Omorose's "Daggers in men's smile" line comes from "Macbeth."

Khaemwaset soul was reborn in the body of the newborn Hittite prince… Not that he'll live long. I'm sure you're all familiar with the fate of Astyanax.

Scrapped ideas include Riei suffering from an illness, Khaba and Khaemwaset being fraternal twin half-brothers a la Heracles and Iphicles, and Akagamunas having epilepsy.


	2. ACT II

**Characters Introduced in this Act**

The Clever Nefertiri, close friend of Omorose, really does not like Khaba (Debbie's past life)

The Vindictive Klytemnestra, wife of Akagamunas, princess of Lacedaemon (Heidi's past life)

The Unlucky Hsekiu, a Lyre Player, the gods must hate him (Bucky's past life)

The Mad Khayu, High Priest of Anubis, he is quite mad (Julian's past life)

**ACT II**

_Memphis, Egypt. The gardens of the palace_

A few days had passed. Word of Akagamunas' siege of Hattusa was completely non-existent. It seemed that both sides were stuck in a stalemate.

It just so happened that Akagamunas' wife, Klytemnestra, had come to visit. She had always been on friendlier terms with the Egyptians than her husband, the Hittites not so much. A turncoat Hittite Priest who had become Akagamunas' advisor, had told him that the winds would not be favorable unless he sacrificed their eldest daughter. So eager to avenge his brother's death, Akagamunas supposedly did just this.

Akagamunas had told Klytemnestra that at the last moment, Artemis had brought a doe to be sacrificed instead and took their daughter to Olympus. Klytemnestra, needless to say, didn't believe this.

"He honestly expected me to believe that lie!" said Klytemnestra as she walked with Omorose and her friend Nefertiri. "Me and him have seen many things together: centaurs, nymphs, harpies, half-giants but never an Olympian!"

"And why would a god appear to him?" scoffed Nefetiri. She knew full well the kind of person Akagamunas was. Everyone who had heard of him or knew him did.

"Can we please discuss something else?" asked Omorose. "Talking about one's husband behind his back does not seem respectful."

Unfortunately, Klytemnestra and Nefertiri just continued with their disrespectful talk about the vengeful Achaean prince. So, Omorose left to seek out his fiancée Riei.

_Memphis, Egypt. The throne room_

Khaba stared at the empty throne. While Sadiki spoke with Hsekiu the unlucky lyre player and Khayu the mad High Priest of Anubis, Khaba only thought of switching to another plan of killing Riei. Sending a living mummy didn't work and no doubt Khaemwaset's spirit would haunt him. Egypt's magic would not be used when it came to killing Riei.

Sure enough, Khaemwaset's spirit appeared on the throne. With an expression that was less than happy, the shade pointed at Khaba.

"Do not point at me! You can not blame me for what happened to your body!" What a lie that was!

Sadiki, Hsekiu and Khayu all turned to look at Khaba. The Grand Vizier was talking to an empty throne.

"The man's madder than you are!" said Sadiki, motioning to Khayu. Khayu simply nodded, snatching a fly out of the air and then eating it as he did so. With a disgusted look on their faces, Sadiki and Hsekiu walked away from the High Priest of Anubis and toward somewhere between the pillar they had been standing near and the empty throne that Khaba was talking to.

It was at this point that Riei and Omorose entered the throne room. With happy looks on their faces, Sadiki and Hsekiu ran to the prince and his fiancée.

"Thank the gods you're here, your majesty!" exclaimed Hsekiu. "Khaba is going mad!"

"What? How so?"

"He's talking to your empty throne!" Sadiki pointed at the scene. Indeed, Khaba still was talking to the empty throne.

"Stop looking at me! Stop it!"

Riei and Omorose both looked at each other. This was completely unexpected. Maybe he was feeling guilt over killing Khaemwaset? Who could tell?

"Maybe having that barbarian as a guest at our wedding wouldn't be so bad." Omorose's comment caused Khaba to stop talking to the empty throne.

"You two are finally getting married?" The happy look on Sadiki's face became even happier.

Riei and Omorose both nodded.

"Oh, happy day!" exclaimed Hseiku. He then proceeded to play his lyre only for all the strings to break. "Why do the gods hate me?"

Khaba only stared at the happy couple. They'd be making their announcement to the people soon and the wedding would happen tomorrow with a celebration tonight! He had to act now! Kill the Prince the day before the wedding!

Poison!

Yes, that was how he'd kill Riei. A poisoned cup!

_Memphis, Egypt. Riei's bedchamber_

With his legs upon a stool, Riei lay where he had fallen. His right arm was outstretched with a cup not far from his hand. It wouldn't have been any worse had Riei been bitten by a serpent while sleeping in the orchard.

"Awake, O Prince. Come and join your brothers!"

Riei sat up and looked upon Khaemwaset. "Khaemwaset? But you're dead!"

Khaemwaset nodded. "As are you… As am I once more and sent to—"

"What?" Riei stood up and looked down on his mortal husk. "Who did this?"

"Who did I try to warn you about? Who killed me before I was reborn a Hittite prince?"

"Khaba?" Riei looked at the poisoned cup. The water with some green liquid in it was spilt across the floor. "Why would he… Hittite prince?" Riei turned his head to look at Khaemwaset. "Oh, Khaemwaset you can't mean—"

"Yes, hurled from the walls of Hattusa by Akagamunas himself. I suppose he'll be selling my Hittite mother into slavery any moment now… All that to avenge his brother."

A scream was heard and Riei once again turned, this time to see Omorose enter the room. There were tears running from her eyes.

"Riei! Riei! Speak to me!"

"I'm right here, Omorose!" Riei tried to wrap his arms around his beloved only for his arms to pass right through her.

"She can't see you, Riei. She can't even hear you. We murdered spirits can only appear to those who murdered us or in those of the dreams of our loved ones and friends." Khaemwaset let out a sigh. "If I hadn't been reborn so quickly, I would have warned you…"

"Who is to avenge me then?" Riei watched as some guards entered the bedchamber. "We know Sadiki isn't much of a fighter and Klytemnestra only wants to kill her… Akagamunas!" Sadiki then entered the bedchamber along with Khaba, Nefertiri and the rest entered and attempted to comfort Omorose. "Yes, someone will have to go to Akagamunas!"

Khaemwaset floated towards Riei and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No! Not him! Someone else! The King of Babylon maybe!"

"The King of Babylon is slothful and incompetent." Riei looked at Sadiki. "If he doesn't go to Akagamunas, Omorose will be married to Khaba!"

"Akagamunas is a conqueror!"

"He'll be hailed a liberator!" Riei floated towards Sadiki, there was a pained look on his friend's face. "Sadiki has to go to the Achaean. With his vengeance being stolen from he, he'll want to kill Khaba. There are as many people who oppose Khaba as there is who support him. With some foreign aid, Khaba's supporters will be outnumbered."

"My time is almost up, Riei. Who knows how long yours is until you will be reborn! You best be quick." Riei looked at Khaemwaset. He was barely even there. "Go to Sadiki, then go to Omorose, they must know Khaba is responsib—" And with that Khaemwaset was gone. Once more he was reborn. Riei could only hope that Khaemwaset's next life would be longer than his previous.

_Hattusa. Throne room of the palace_

Many days had passed. Sadiki had heard the words of Riei's ghost and understood. He only wondered why of all people Riei had told him to go to Akagamunas.

Standing in the throne room, Sadiki could see a shape of a man upon the throne. Sadiki wished there was a bit of light so he could see the man's face.

"Who are you?" The man had a deep smooth voice. That was definitely Akagamunas' voice.

"An Egyptian."

"Your name?" Akagamunas coughed a bit. After the long conquest of Hatti, he didn't sound so good.

"Sadiki."

"Did Riei send you?"

"He's dead."

Sadiki could see Akagamunas stand up. "How?" There was a tad bit of aggression in the Achaean prince's voice.

"Poisoned." Stated Sadiki. "By Khaba, the Grand Vizier…"

Akagamunas drew his sword. Sadiki started to shake. He was going to be killed! He just knew it!

To his surprise, Akagamunas walked over to a statue. "By Zeus… I'll kill him… I'LL KILL HIM!" With stroke of the sword, Akagamunas cut the statue's head off.

Sadiki smiled. Maybe once Akagamunas killed Khaba, the Achaean would follow soon after.

**Notes**

Nefertiri was the name of Ramesses II's chief wife. Klytemnestra comes from "Clytemnestra" the wife of Agamemnon. Hsekiu and Khayu are the names of the two earliest known Pharaohs.

The first scene was all to show how respected Akagamunas is.

Khaba only being able to see Khaemwaset's spirit is a reference to Shakespeare's "Macbeth." You can expect Khaba to be visited by another ghost. The discovery of Riei's body is meant to be like the offstage discovery of Old Hamlet's body in, well, "Hamlet." I really hope I'll be forgiven for this.

Khayu eating a fly is reference to Renfield from "Dracula." Khayu may or may not go on to eat spiders and birds.


	3. ACT III

**Characters introduced in Act III**

The Attractive Morgatra, an Egyptian dancer (Morgan's past life)

Old Achaea, King of Achaea, Akagamunas' uncle

Anai, Hsekiu's controlling lover (Flute Girl's Past Life)

Tiu, Khaba's only friend and chief supporter, the late Khaemwaset's ass of a brother (Robert's past life)

Echidna, Princess of Luxor

**ACT III**

_Achaean ship_

"Sadiki!" Sadiki came running as soon as Akagamunas called his name. Sadiki did not like looking upon his battle scarred visage, he wondered if Klytemnestra would ever be able to welcome him back to her bed if she could forgive him. "Tell me about Khaba, who supports him?"

"Tiu, the captain of the guard. All that support Khaba only support him because of their respect for Tiu." Sadiki had never liked Tiu. In fact very few people liked Tiu. He was perhaps worse than his master but that was debatable. "He's a brute of a man. What Khaba got from poisoning Riei, Tiu could have given him by means of a coup."

Akagamunas walked over to the drummer on his trireme. "You, drum faster!" The drummer did just that. Akagamunas then removed one of the rowers. "I'll take over!" And with that he started rowing alongside his men! "Faster, men! Egypt will be ours soon!"

Sadiki rolled his eyes. Why wasn't there anyone like Akagamunas in Egypt… besides Tiu? Turning back to look at the sea, Sadiki saw another Achaean ship approaching with black sails. "Uh, Akagamunas!"

The Achaean Prince looked at where Sadiki was pointing. "So, my uncle sends a messenger." He said to himself. "Stop rowing! Lets hear what the old windbag sends!" Everyone stopped rowing.

As the ship approached, Akagamunas drew his sword. "Do you really think that's necessary?" asked Sadiki.

"Who knows?"

_Memphis, Egypt. Throne Room of the palace_

Khaba kept getting closer to Omorose. She had tried to kill herself a few times to escape him but there was no chance of her being able to do that now. There was no way Omorose would willingly be with Khaba, she only wanted to join Riei in the afterlife.

"Pharaoh!" Khaba turned to see Tiu. This gave Omorose enough time get away and back to her friends.

"Yes, Tiu, what is it?"

"Old Achaea has sent a message. He found Sadiki in the company with his nephew Akagamunas. We believe he was going to the Achaean for help." Tiu looked at the fleeing Omorose. "He's brought Sadiki back to us and killed Akagamunas."

"Who told you this?"

"One of Old Achaea's men. I've never seen him before. His face is covered with scars but his voice sounds familiar."

Khaba stared at Tiu. He couldn't help but think that there was some sort of trickery going on. "Did this soldier give his name?"

"Tydides of Argos, Great One."

Khaba's eyes widened. That was the name? It was impossible! "Tiu, Tydides of Argos has leprosy and hasn't walked in five years."

_Memphis, Egypt. A room in the palace_

Klytemnestra paced. Bad enough news of Akagamunas' death had come since she wanted to kill him for sacrificing their daughter but now she was to be married to his beastly uncle. She was being kept her against her will along with Khaba's unwilling bride and Echidna, the visiting Princess of Luxor.

While Nefertiri comforted Omorose to the best of her abilities, Echidna just plotted Tiu's death.

"Me and him, husband and wife? This is madness! I don't want to be married and even if I wanted to it wouldn't be someone who tried to kill his own brother!" Echidna's objection to being married was a logical. He chased after women who wanted nothing to do with him and had nearly killed his brother Khaemwaset because they had both been interested in the same girl. "If the intention is for all of us to be married to our unwanted intendeds then I'll just have to kill mine the day of the wedding!"

It was at this point that an Achaean soldier entered the room. Everyone could do nothing but stare at him. For some there was something familiar about him, for others he was just a foreigner. He simply looked at those present, saying nothing.

"Women…" He said. "You promise many things…To make men the wisest, to make men kings, to give men the most beautiful woman in the world as their wife… Truly, there is none more dangerous that you. You are to be respected and feared." There was something about the Achaean's voice… Something so familiar about it!

Klytemnestra raised an eyebrow and started to approach the soldier. "I know you, don't I?"

And then Anai, Hsekiu's lover who was not a little bit controlling, entered the room. Sadiki was following her.

"You are not permitted in here!" crowed Anai. What Hsekiu saw in her was anyone's guess.

"Yes, Tydides, you really aren't supposed to be in here." Sadiki sounded cautious. This caused Nefertiri and Omorose to both looked at the Achaean, this 'Tydides.' Just who was he?

Tydides walked towards Klytemnestra. He stretched out his hand and touched her hair. Her eyes widened as she recognized him.

"I said you could have a woman, Tydides." Standing in the doorway was Tiu. It was started to get crowded. "I always give men women as a reward. Naturally, I should give you one since you did bring Sadiki back to preside over Riei's funeral but that's not why you are here is it?"

Tydides did not answer. He merely gave a smile. "Tiu, is your name correct?" Tiu nodded. "At last I get to see a legend of Egypt."

All of the women stared in disbelief. Tiu? A legend of Egypt? Was this a joke? Tydides did not sound like he was joking! Good thing he didn't because Tiu actually looked happy with this compliment.

"A legend of Egypt, am I?" Tiu chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I am a legend."

"Yes, you're fifty incompetent attempts of killing your late brother Khaemweset is known even in Achaea." Tydides response caused Sadiki's jaw to drop. This was not part of the plan at all! He was the one who had come up with the plan! Why was he deviating from his own plan?

Now, it must be noted that Tiu was easily enraged. Upon being insulted, Tiu drew his sword. Echidna however had faster hands. She drew Tiu's dagger and the Captain of the Guard died.

Omorose let out a frightened cry. "Look what you did!" While she had no love for Tiu it did seem unorthodox for an Egyptian lady to do such a thing.

Tydides simply knelt down and picked up Tiu's body. Throwing it over his shoulder like a sack of grain, he looked at Sadiki. "Well, my friend, he's dead. One more remains or two more if what I hear is true, that Old Achaea is marrying this beauty." Tydides motioned to Klytemnestra. "Now, you have a funeral to preside over. Go forth, Omorose! Take your women with you!"

"Khaba will be at the funeral as well!" said Sadiki. "While he's away, hide Tiu's body! Clean up the blood!"

It was at this point that the dancer Morgatra entered. She started dancing for Tydides who only stared. Did she not see he was holding a dead body?

The Achaean then left the room. He had the perfect place in mind to hide the body!

_Memphis, Egypt. A room in the palace_

Old Achaea stumbled as he walked towards Khaba. A man his age really shouldn't have been drinking wine. Laughing he placed a hand on the Egyptian's shoulder.

"My nephew is dead, Riei is dead and tomorrow we shall have began the locking of our wives!" Old Achaea laughed. Old Achaea had done his fair share of 'locking.' Khaba however had never done such a thing. "I advise that you have her be weak… There is no fun in a woman who fights back… Here is to you!" The High King of Achaea held up a goblet. "Here is to me!" He removed his other hand from Khaba's shoulder and held it up. "And here is to us fathering dynasties!" Old Achaea burst into a laughing fit and walked away.

Khaba could only stare. That was the sort of man who was ruling Achaea and, now that Akagamunas was dead, Hatti. Hardly a threat to someone like Khaba but his military made him a good ally.

Walking into his bedchamber, Khaba's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. There was a corpse in his bed!

It was just not any corpse… It was Tiu!

Who was responsible for this? Who did this?

**Notes**

The name Tiu comes from an early pharaoh.

The name Tydides of Argos is taken from Greek mythology. The king who belongs to that name is better known as Diomedes.

This was originally supposed to be the final act. The story will conclude in either the next chapter or a fifth.

Anai and Morgatra will have larger roles in the next chapter. Old Achaea too!


	4. ACT IV

**ACT IV**

_Prince Riei's tomb, the burial chamber_

Standing over the sarcophagus, Akagamunas stared into the painted eyes. Here rested Riei… In the battle between the Egyptians and the Achaeans, their fathers had ended up locked in death. The Kings had killed each other. One had left an eight year old boy his successor, the other his brother while his sons grew up waiting for the day they could take their father's throne.

"Riei…" Akagamunas drew his sword and looked into his reflection. "How often I thought I'd kill you to avenge my father. Now that I stand here I wonder what the point would have been, neither of our fathers emerged living men from that battle. By Zeus, I've been a fool… My brother prince… No, no, my brother king! My uncle had no right to take the throne… He's not my real uncle because the woman who made him wasn't my real grandmother." Akagamunas sighed. "My brother Atrides was first born… He should have become king, like you. He's dead and Old Achaea didn't even lift a finger to avenge him… So it fell to me to avenge him… The man who sits on the throne isn't the true king, I am! And the person who is sitting on the throne of Egypt isn't the true Pharaoh! Who is the true Pharaoh?" Falling to his knees, the Achaean prince looked at the face of the sarcophagus with sorrow filled eyes. "Riei, you have spoken to Sadiki from Elysian Fields where you undoubtedly are or whatever you Egyptians call it… Please, if just once speak to me…"

Sadiki entered the tomb. Seeing the scene before him, he walked over and tapped Akagamunas on the shoulder. "You know, shortly after Riei's death, Khaba half wrapped Omorose in bandages and demanded she be his wife…"

"That's fascinating." Akagamunas wasn't even interested. His eyes were focused on the painted face of Riei's sarcophagus instead.

"She kicked him in the jaw in response."

Turning to look at Sadiki, Akagamunas really did seem to be interested. "I missed that?"

"Women are more dangerous that what we think of them." Commented Sadiki.

"Of course they are, Sadiki." Akagamunas stood up. "It's probably why the Amazons keep their husbands in the country neighboring theirs and only visit them one month of the year." The two started to exit the tomb. "I've fought Amazons, you know… In Hatti, the Hittites had allies: Amazons, Thracians… But even they weren't enough!" He laughed. "It's a wild land, on the south coast of the black sea… They have known defeat at the hands of Heracles and his nephews Peleus and Telamon. It seems only those descended from the gods can defeat the greatest warriors."

_Egypt, Memphis. The Temple of Hathor_

Two unwilling brides stood before the statue of the Goddess of Love. To the Achaean princess Klytemnestra, she knew Hathor by the name of Aphrodite.

Walking towards them with the entire Egyptian court and a portion of the Achaean court on both sides, Khaba and Old Achaea walked towards their brides. Omorose did not like the thought of marrying someone she did not love and Klytemnestra did not like the thought of marrying her husband's uncle.

And then a voice rang out.

"High King, turn!" Both Old Achaea and Khaba turned to see a group of Achaean soldiers enter with Sadiki by the side of the leader. The leader drew his sword and pointed it at Old Achaea. "Thanatos has come for you… And you as well, Khaba!" The leader removed his helmet and to the shock of all, for they thought he was dead, it was Akagamunas. His face had been disfigured by battle yet it was undoubtedly him.

It was at this point that Sadiki went screaming mad. "Khaba, you traitor! I'll see you executed for this!"

"The people of Egypt would rather have Akagamunas as their leader than they would you." Replied Sadiki.

"Enough talk!" Akagamunas walked forward and ran Old Achaea through. So died one king and so rose another. Old Achaea wasn't that liked so even his guards stood behind him and Sadiki. "And now for Khaba! The hated snake that killed the much beloved boy king… " Akagamunas grabbed Khaba by the neck.

Khaba spoke quickly. "Please, spare my queen!"

"You have no queen and I would not harm her even if you did." Akagamunas threw his sword aside and began to strangle Khaba. During this time, Omorose fled the scene and Klytemnestra took up the sword her husband had cast aside. Once Khaba was dead, Akagamunas turned to look at her wife. "Before you strike, tell me if you truly believe I killed our daughter." Klytemnestra dropped the sword. People began to cheer Akagamunas' name only for the cheering to stop as soon as Nefertiri entered.

"Conqueror King, Omorose has fled and taken her life."

"What?" Sadiki stumbled a bit only for Akagamunas to help him stay standing.

"How so?" Akagamunas wanted to know the details. He was always one who asked for them.

"She took a dagger to heart." Stated Nefertiri. There were tears falling from her eyes.

"To join Riei in the afterlife no doubt." Commented Sadiki.

All eyes were on Akagamunas. They wished to know what the Conqueror of Egypt would say. "Then she shall be laid to rest alongside Riei. Let his tomb be hers as well. Let the lovers be together for eternity."

**The End**

**Notes**

The line "He's not my real uncle because the woman who made him wasn't my real grandmother" is based off of a line from Hallmark's "Merlin" where Morgan le Fay says Arthur isn't her real brother because the man who made him isn't her real father.

In classical mythology, the Amazons really did keep their husbands in the neighboring country and really did only visit them one month of every year.

Not knowing whom the Egyptian counterpart of Hera is, Hathor was used for the temple where the wedding between Khaba and Omorose is being held.

Echidna was name ruler of Egypt in Akagamunas' absence. Originally, it was supposed to be Sadiki but I thought Echidna was better suited.

Old Achaea's death is based off of the death of Priam in John Kent Harrison's "Helen of Troy." Khaba's is based off of Numedides at the hands of Conan the Barbarian as mentioned in "The Phoenix on the Sword."

A Greek becoming ruler of Egypt is based off Alexander the Great becoming Pharaoh.

Originally, more characters were supposed to be featured in this act but I really just wanted to kill off Khaba. I just felt like I was postponing what everyone wanted. We all wanted Khaba to die. Also, Akagamuns was really the main character of this act unlike in others where he is on equal grounds as the others or just a minor character. He's Khaba's successor and I just really wanted to show how'd he be as Egypt's ruler with hints that he is rather fair despite having wanted to conquer Egypt originally.


End file.
